Rain
by jessielou
Summary: Greg and Sara are working on a case when the rain starts. Little do they know the damage the rain will cause to both of them.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me

Greg and Sara did not know that it would be their last case together when they arrived at the crime scene. Perhaps if they had more would have been said, feelings would have been shared and events could have been changed. As it stood they did not know and so the night and the case progressed like any other. Sara, being the more experienced CSI, allocated the different jobs to the team. The case they were working on involved multi cars pile up. One of the cars had been forced over a hill and it was their job to investigate whether or not foul play had been involved. The whole team wanted to get the job wrapped up as quickly as possible as the sky was threatening rain.

The night plodded on and most of the evidence seemed to be collected. Sara sent the rest of the team home and just her and Greg were left. He approached her tentatively and coughed to get her attention.

"Hi…"

He smiled sheepishly as he tried to build up the confidence to ask her out.

"…Erm I was just wondering if once we've packed up perhaps.. well.. erm…"

Sara giggled.

"Slow down and think about what you want to say Greg."

His face turned scarlet.

"Sara would you like to go for a drink with me."

She giggled again and Greg felt a little hurt.

"Sorry Greg I've got plans but how about next week some time?"

He smiled not a direct hit but not far off.

"Sure Tuesday okay?"

She nodded and then looked down at her watch.

"Can you just check over by the barrier again I want to make sure we have everything. Then we can go."

Greg trotted off happily.

Greg wandered towards the barrier where the car had come off the road. He glanced quickly over the edge. All he could see was a black abyss; both of the passengers in the car had been killed. He shuddered at the thought of the car tumbling down the hill. His job was to find out if it had been an accident or not. He pulled back to look at the barrier that had been twisted with the impact. It was now hanging precariously over the edge of the hill. Bill had been examining this area and had supposedly collected all the evidence but Greg suddenly noticed something he had missed on the barrier. He was unable to make out exactly what it was. As he moved closer to examine it he heard Sara call.

Sara was the first to feel the drops of rain and she shouted to Greg. She knew how important it was to collect the evidence before the rain destroyed the scene. Normally she loved the rain it was so soothing. However when she was at work rain was her enemy. She rushed over to see what Greg was examining. They both knew they needed to get the evidence from the barrier before the rain washed it away. It was a matter of speed and who would be able to get it first. Sara had the experience and Greg knew that it was better for her to try and get it. He was still in training and not a hundred percent confident that he would do it correctly. They looked at each other and Sara nodded. "I'll get it." She smiled this was the part of the job she loved. Knowing that one piece of evidence could solve the whole case and knowing that it was her who was going to get it. The rain began to pour and she knew that it was now or never. Normally she would never have taken such a risk but for some reason she felt she had to. It was her job to collect the evidence and that was what she was going to do. " Be careful." Greg shouted the warning as she managed to swing to the edge of the barrier. She was centimetres from the evidence when her foot slipped. The ground beneath her began to crumble and she let out a scream.

Greg rushed to help Sara who had slipped from sight. He leaned over the edge to get a better look at where she was. Fortunately she had only slipped a little way down the edge but Greg knew he had to act quickly. The rain was pouring down and the once dusty ground was turning to mud. He stretched his hand out to hers and managed to grab onto her. All he had to do now was pull her up. Greg and Sara's eyes met. He could see how petrified she was. That was something he never thought he would see from Sara. She was the strong one out of the two of them. It could and should have been him staring up terrified at her, if only he had collected the evidence.

"Look don't worry I'll get you up. The others will be here in a moment."

The words sounded hollow. They both knew that the rest of the team had not heard it. There was only the two of them and it was up to Greg to save her.

"I'm going to try and pull you up but I need you to try and climb at the same time." Greg smiled weakly at her and she nodded.

"One… Two… Three..."

As he pulled he could feel his feet slipping in the mud and his grip begin to give. Sara let out a scream as she slipped further down. Greg pulled with all his might but nothing seemed to work and he began to slip dangerously towards the edge. Where were the others? Why had they not come to help? Grissom had always claimed to be there for the team but when Greg and Sara needed him he was no where to be seen.

Sara looked up at Greg. She knew what she had to do. She knew if she held on they would both fall and she could never do that to Greg. She had never seen him like this before. Suddenly everything about him seemed so special. He had always been there for her in the background tirelessly working away and all she could think of was Grissom. But when it came down to it Greg was there for her and Grissom was not. Greg was willing to risk everything for her and that was more than enough for her.

"Thank you Greg."

She let go of his hands and fell silently down into nothingness.

Greg lay in the mud staring down into the abyss that Sara had vanished into too. Minutes passed and he could hear the voices of people behind him but he could not get up, all he could do was stare into the nothingness. An hour ago they had been talking and joking and now she was gone. She was gone because he could not save her. For that he would never forgive himself.

As soon as Grissom had heard about Sara he had rushed to the scene. He was desperate to do something but there was nothing he could do. A different team had been assigned to the case and her body had been taken away. The magnitude of the situation did not sink in until he saw the pathetic mess that was Greg. Unable to hold back his anger he approached Greg and began his verbal assault.

"What did the pair of you think you were doing? No piece of evidence is worth risking a CSI's life for. It's one of the basic rules and you ignored it."

Grissom had added extra venom to the "you". The thought that kept running through his head was that he could have saved her. He would never have let her do something so foolish; he would never have risked her life. He had taken his anger at not being there for her out on Greg. He realised that he had been wrong to do it. Greg had said nothing he had just nodded. Grissom tried to apologise but he knew that it would never be enough. They all knew that things would never be the same. So they just stood. The rain continued to pour it had no idea of the life it had just taken or the destruction it had caused.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Thanks for all the reviews. I was going to leave it at one chapter but most of you asked for another do here it is. I have to say I don't think it is as strong as the first one but I've been under a lot of pressure and this is what I came up with. I hope you like it and please do review. If you have any ideas for where you would like the story to go just let me know.

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me

"Look don't worry I'll get you up. The others will be here in a moment..."

But they had been too late and she had fallen. Greg could not hold her and Grissom had not been there to save either of them. Sara was dead and Greg was shattered. The air at the scene was full of remorse and hate, each person there blamed another for the accident but they did not voice their opinions. Grissom however had said his piece and he could not take it back even if he had wanted to. The venom in his voice had been clear for all to hear but it was only those who listened carefully that could tell that Grissom blamed himself for her death and not Greg as it seemed. It did not matter though because once the cold harsh words had been spoken the reality of the situation had begun to sink in for them all. Sara, who had once smiled and laughed with them, who had shouted and cried and cared so much about each case was gone.

After the verbal attack by Grissom Greg had merely stood still. He had not tried to defend himself or explain what had happened as many had thought he would. This had infuriated Grissom more and he had gone off into the night alone. It was probably best for them all if they could grieve in their own ways. Perhaps after he had calmed down Grissom would return and apologise to Greg. After all Grissom had promised to always be there for each of them no matter what they did. Had he not looked out for each member of the team when they had messed up and needed him and was Greg not now a member of the team? Nick decided that it was best to get Greg home, he was soaked to the skin and deadly silent. The Greg Nick knew was gone and he was worried that the transformation, if not remedied soon, would be permanent. He struggled for the words to say to his friend to make things better but they sounded worthless and did little to comfort either of them. He felt so hopeless yet he knew no matter what he did he would never be able to change what happened. Even though Greg was now training to be a CSI he still saw him as the funny geek who worked in the lab. His best friend who had looked out for him after everything he had been through. If only he had stayed in the lab he would have been protected. No matter what you did as a CSI, all the precautions you took, all the training you did, the risks were still there.

Grissom stood in the rain watching it pour over him and onto the road below. He desperately wanted it to wash away the pain and anger he was feeling inside but it could not. It felt as if each drop of rain was washed away a memory of Sara. She had only been dead two hours and twenty three minutes but already Grissom was starting to worry that he could not remember her voice, the way she smelt and the smile. She had smiled so much when she had first joined the team he remembered it with such pain knowing he would never see it again. He felt pathetic stood alone in the rain, his clothes were soaked through and he had no way of getting back to the lab. But it was all of his own doing. Greg had Nick and Catherine had Warrick but Grissom was now alone. The one person who had reached out and dared to care about him was gone. She was gone and for a few moments he, the one who normally cherished being alone so much, wished that he was with her. He laughed a hollow laugh, her death was his punishment. The turmoil that had once simmered within him whenever she was around now suddenly spilled out into the open as Grissom screamed loudly and banged his fists on the ground.

"Why her! Why did you take her! I would have saved her!"

But there was no reply only the constant downpour of the rain.

Catherine got out of her car. Her browned skin reflected the fact that she had been on holiday and had taken full advantage of being able to do whatever she wanted. The warm glow of the holiday had not yet worn off and she walked into the lab beaming.

"Hey guys missed me?"

The reply was silence.

"Aww come on it's like a morgue in here. What's up with you all? Don't you want to hear how great my holiday was?"

She laughed but no one else did. Yet again Catherine had put her foot in it. This, in a way, was a small comfort to the Warrick and Nick. Things had been so strange around the lab since Sara's death that a bit of normality felt good. Grissom had become even more self absorbed refusing to talk to anybody and instead burying himself in the paper work he had claimed to hate so much. He either did not want to or could not see that the other members of the team were also suffer. At least Catherine would have the guts to talk to him about it. And Greg, well Nick had been round twice but he had hated what he had seen. His friend was living in darkness, his curtains were constantly closed and his washing had not been done for weeks. He had been given compassionate leave while the case was being dealt with but Nick thought it would have been better to keep him working. The more Nick thought about it the more he thought he should visit him again. Perhaps Catherine could even persuade Grissom to go.

Greg had manage to leave the confines of his room and up onto his roof where he could observe the city. The lights shone brightly in Las Vegas and life went on as usual. Few of the people below knew who Sara was and even fewer cared that she was now gone. But Greg did, he cared so much that it hurt, not even the rain that had continued to pour since the accident could wash away the guilt he was feeling. He closed his eyes and he could see her, he opened them and he could see the looks on his co-workers faces. Although they had all tried to comfort him with words he could see in their eyes that they blamed him. Even Nick, the one he thought he could trust more than anyone, had stopped coming round. As he stared down at the city he could see the event playing out again and again until suddenly he knew what he had to do...


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it has taken so long but I'm finishing off my dissertation at the moment.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine

Life rarely turns out the way people expect it will. The twists and turns people must go through are the things that make it interesting. Still Nick wished the twists and turns of his life had been a little less severe. He was glad Catherine was back as it took the attention away from him. When she had found out that Grissom had not visited Greg she had stormed off to his office. Still Grissom needed a wake up call. Nick sat at his desk pondering over the letter he had received. Three weeks ago he would never have even contemplated a transfer but now times were different. If he did take it how would he tell Greg, come to think about it how would he tell the rest of the team. Still he was always looking out for others perhaps it was time he finally did something just for himself. But even after thinking that he knew he would not. If he left Greg now he would never forgive himself. Greg had been a good friend and just because at that moment in time he was falling apart did not mean that Nick should leave him. Somehow he could not bring himself to leave the team. Despite Sara's death there was still a little bit of him that hoped somehow life would return to normal. He put the letter back in his draw, for now he would leave his options open.

Grissom looked up from the mountain of paperwork he had been ploughing through. He really did hate it but it had offered him the chance to be alone. When he had heard the door clang open he had pictured Sara walking in, but he had been confronted with Catherine who was not looking happy. She stood glaring at Grissom with her arms folded aggressively over her chest.

"What is wrong with you Gil. Poor Greg is sat at home probably thinking the worst of himself and you're sat here doing paperwork. You should get the hell out of this office and go and see him. You're his boss and more importantly you're his friend."

Grissom had known that Catherine would react in this way but part of him had hoped he would have a bit more time to prepare for her onslaught. What gave her the right to storm in and tell him what to do?

"Have you finished? As you can see I've got all this paperwork to get through. I'll visit him when I get the chance."

Catherine's eyes narrow and her glare increased. She knew he hated paperwork and that it was just an excuse. Grissom let out a sigh. This was a fight he was never going to win. It was better to give in early than listen to hours of Catherine's arguments.

"I'll go after work… and I'll take Nick with me."

He did not want to see Greg alone. It would be hard enough going in the first place but if he actually had to make conversation, that would be too much. At least with Nick there the situation would hopefully be less awkward. Catherine's glare softened and she sat down eagerly recounting tales of her holiday. Grissom rolled his eyes. That was his work out of the window for the day but at least he had someone else to do the paperwork again.

Grissom and Nick stood outside Greg's door waiting for a reply. Nick broke the uneasy silence by shouting to Greg once more.

"Come on Greg, it's Nick and Grissom. We just want to see how you are."

They could hear him scrabbling around in his flat but they had no idea what he was doing. The door finally opened and a much thinner dirtier looking Greg answered the door than Grissom had been expecting. He allowed the men to enter and after looking around the corridor, shut the door quickly.

After waiting for the men to sit down he pulled the gun from its holder.

"I'm glad you came round Grissom. I've been thinking there are a few things we should sort out."

At first Nick and Grissom did not notice the gun that was resting against Greg's leg. Grissom started to talk..

"Look I'm sorry I know I should have come before I've just been busy. The things I said that night…"

Greg stopped him halfway through and drew the gun up from beside his leg and pointed it directly at Grissom.

"You don't need to say anything Grissom I know you meant every word you said that night. You see I've had a lot of time to think about it alone here in my flat."

Tears were streaming down his face and he spat out the words. Nick tried to get up but Greg pointed the gun at him.

"This is between me and Grissom Nick. Don't go getting involved, please. Like I was saying Grissom I've been thinking about what you said. It is my fault she's dead. I really didn't do enough and I should pay for that . I should pat for letting her die. Don't you think?"

Greg spat the words out angrily and pulled the gun up to his head. His hands were shaking terribly but he knew this was what he had to do. He needed the pain to stop and he needed to show Grissom the consequences of his actions. He looked towards Nick. His friend was pleading with him. But he could not hear him.

Both Grissom and Nick ran towards Greg. The look in his eyes told both of them that he intended to pull the trigger. Nick ran to Greg out of loyalty, he could not let his friend end it all like this, there were other ways, he would do more to help him this time. Grissom ran towards Greg out of a sense of duty and guilt. He could not let any person no matter what he felt towards them do this. He had not realised, or perhaps he had but had tried to ignore it, how much his words impacted on Greg. Both he and Nick reached Greg at the same moment and the three men were locked together in a struggle. As they tussled the gun slipped from Greg's hands.

"Bang…"

Silence fell in the room and the next few seconds felt like an eternity. The look on Greg's face was one of horror it was as if he had suddenly realised what was happening. He looked at Grissom, how had this happened? He had just wanted to show them all how he felt. To let Grissom know that his words were eating him up inside. Grissom's face was also locked in a look of fear and horror. Blood splatter covered his shirt and the room seemed to be so much smaller than it had initially been. He had been to so many gunshot scenes but it was so different when you were involved in one.

Nick could feel the world spinning as he fell to the floor. His body was shaking violently and he could feel his warm blood trickling from the hole in his stomach. He tried to cover the wound but his arms would not move. He could see Grissom and Greg who were both speaking at him but he was so tired and cold. Everything seemed so far away and he tried to focus on something., anything but he was so very tired.

Grissom and Greg watched Nick slip away. The ambulance was on its way but they both knew that nothing could be done. Grissom pulled Greg into his arms and tried to comfort him. Somehow none of it seemed to matter any more. Everything that had happened faded into the background and there was only the two of them and their grief. The same grief that had brought them to that room, that had caused Nick's death. Greg had nothing now, the woman he had loved was gone, the job he had worked so hard to get and his best friend, all gone. Both men could hear the sirens in the background and both knew they would be coming for Greg. Grissom wanted to let Greg go but he knew he would not get far. Instead he tried to do the next best thing. He lent over and gently whispered in Greg's ear.

"I forgive you and I'm sorry"

The officers rushed in pulling the pair apart. Grissom looked into Greg's eyes looking for some kind of absolution but he was gone. All that greeted Grissom was the cold stare of the man that had once been Greg Sanders.


End file.
